La Vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid
by La-Larme-de-Silithus
Summary: Drago n'a pas oublié le coup de poing qu'il s'est prit en troisième année et, maintenant qu'une nouvelle année débute il compte bien prendre sa revanche ! Tien donc, n'est-ce pas justement la sang de bourbe qui s'éloigne toute seule vers la bibliothèque...?


**Un vieux O.S. qui traînait dans mon pc depuis surement deux ans. je lavais complètement oublié à vrai dire... Mais bon, autant vous en faire profiter et puis ça me fait toujours une histoire de plus de publiée xD**

* * *

**Résumé :** Drago n'a pas oublié ce qu'Hermione lui a fait en troisième année. Il n'a pas oublié le coup de poing qu'elle lui a mit peu de temps avant la fin d'année... Il n'a pas oublié et il compte même se venger ! Ca tombe bien parce que celle-ci se trouve seule à la bibliothèque alors que ces deux amis, eux, se trouvent dans la grande salle à s'empiffrer... Qu'elle coincidence exaltante ! Encore que... obtiendra-t-il réellement la vengeance désirée... ?

* * *

**La Vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ~**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée des élèves à Poudlard. Tous attendaient impatiemment les résultats de la coupe de feu, ils voulaient savoir qui aurait le privilège de représenter l'école de sorcellerie la plus populaire. Drago espérait qu'il s'agirait d'un Serpentard... D'ailleurs c'était ce que souhaitait chaque élève : que le champion vienne de leur maison respective. Mais en fait, pour le moment, une seule chose importait au prince de Serpentard : elle. La sang de bourbe. Elle qui avait osé le frapper au visage l'année passée... Il n'avait pas oublié. Jamais il n'oublierait pareille humiliation. Et il était décidé à se venger. Elle devait payer son geste. Après tout, la vengeance n'était-elle pas un plat qui se mange froid ? Et justement, ça tombait bien, il l'avait vu quitter la grande salle assez tôt munie de plusieurs livres qu'elle souhaitait visiblement ramener à la bibliothèque... Le moment était venu... Potter et Weasmoche étaient toujours en train de s'empiffrer, il pourrait donc se venger sans craindre d'être interrompu.

Drago se leva donc et quitta la grande salle en silence. Pansy et Blaise l'observèrent mais ne dirent rien, se doutant de son plan et se remirent à déguster paisiblement leurs mets.

Grimpant quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers, le Serpentard se retrouva bien rapidement devant la porte de la bibliothèque, lieu certainement vénéré par la Griffondor. A cette heure-ci, il ne devait certainement pas y avoir grand monde, voire personne d'autre que la sang de bourbe, pas même un professeur... Magnifique ! C'était le timing idéal, l'instant crucial de la vengeance allait pouvoir arriver.

Il passa la porte en ricanant intérieurement, réfléchissant encore à une manière assez correcte de se venger... Oh, il y avait déjà énormément songé. Imaginant les pires scénarios de torture d'abord physique, puis morale. Pensant à la rendre plus honteuse que jamais. Souhaitant qu'elle le respecte ensuite autant qu'elle le craindrait. Mais il hésitait encore... Ce n'était pas facile de choisir parmi toutes les options qui se dressaient devant lui ! Il secoua la tête et décida d'improviser une fois qu'il l'aurait coincé.

_Tien tien, quelle bonne surprise de te retrouver ici, Granger. Fit-il ironique en s'arrêtant à quelques pas derrière elle.

Elle avait sursauté en l'entendant parler, ce qui lui plut énormément. Il allait s'amuser, il le sentait... Elle sembla hésiter à se retourner mais dû s'y soustraire pour lui faire face.

_Satané courage de Griffondor_, maugréa-t-il intérieurement alors qu'elle plantait ses pupilles ambrées dans les siennes.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? Siffla-t-elle en l'observant, l'air mauvais.

Tien ? Les rôles avaient-ils changé ? D'habitude, c'était lui qui réagissait de cette manière...

_Moi ? Mais rien... Rien du tout Granger, si ce n'est que je veux te faire payer ton geste de l'an passé...

Il dit cela en s'approchant à pas lents, la fixant de ses prunelles argentées, un sourire en coin naissant sur son visage. Elle sembla paniquer un instant mais ce qui l'étonna fut son regard. Il n'était plus pointé sur lui, non. Mais sur quelque chose d'autre. Ou quelqu'un. Ce qu'elle fixait avec peur semblait se tenir juste derrière lui... Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Pour effrayé la sang de bourbe ainsi ça devait être de gros ennuis... Il hésita à son tour à se retourner, redoutant ce qui pouvait se trouver derrière lui. Mais lorsqu'il le fit enfin, il se retrouva nez à nez avec... Rien. Le vide complet. Rien d'autre que les bibliothèques chargées de livres et c'est alors qu'il comprit.

_Espèce de... !

Trop tard, elle avait déjà commencé à s'enfuir à toute jambe. Sifflant de nombreuses insultes à son égard et sur la stupidité qu'il venait de faire preuve, il se lança à sa poursuite, zigzagant entre les meubles, sautant par-dessus les chaises qu'elle laissait tomber sous son passage. Elle était rapide la bougresse ! Mais grâce à ses entrainements de Quidditch, Drago Malefoy était tout aussi rapide et parvenait à éviter chacun des objets lancés sur son chemin, ne pensant pas à se servir de sa baguette pour l'arrêter. D'ailleurs, elle non plus ne semblait pas sur le point de l'utiliser, tant mieux ! Miss-je-sais-tout mais pas Miss-je-pense-à-tout.

Drago s'amusait bien assez à la pourchasser ainsi, pas besoin de rajouter en plus sa baguette. Et puis peut-être ferait-elle une crise cardiaque s'il le faisait alors il préférait s'abstenir, elle semblait déjà assez paniqué ainsi... Oh, bien sur, si elle mourrait ça ne lui poserait pas de problème après tout ça ferait toujours une sang de bourbe en moins. Mais il ne voulait pas avoir le poids de sa mort sur la conscience. Ça plus le fait que ses parents avaient déjà assez de problèmes avec certains du ministère. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il en rajoute. Et puis, la seule peur qu'il lui infligeait en ce moment lui plaisait. Il se délectait de sa peur grandissante ainsi que son souffle fatigant au fil des secondes qu'il entendait de mieux en mieux. Belle et fine mais pas sportive la Granger !

_Attends... Pourquoi j'ai pensé qu'elle était belle ?! Ce n'est pas le cas ! Une sang de bourbe ne peut ni être belle ni être fine, ni être intelligente ni quoi que ce soit !_ Se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement alors que l'enseignement de son père à ce sujet refaisait surface en sa mémoire.

Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, son père lui avait toujours enseigné que les sangs impurs leur étaient inférieur en chaque domaines. Pourquoi ?

Ça, au début, il l'ignorait. Mais Lucius Malefoy lui avait par la suite expliqué à quels points ils étaient différents, et comment ils dérobaient les pouvoirs des sorciers alors qu'ils étaient censés être de simples et stupides moldus. Les sangs de bourbes devaient être stupides, laids et puériles selon son père. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas de Granger. Elle était belle malgré son sang, intelligente malgré son rang et attirante malgré les paroles du père Malefoy. Et c'était cela qui l'avait amené à la détester.

Elle n'avait pas a être belle ! Ni intelligente, ni rien du tout ! Elle aurait dû être comme les autres moldus et sangs de bourbes : inutile et invisible à la gente masculine ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce ne soit pas son cas ?! A cause d'elle, son coeur s'emballait en sa seule présence, ses yeux gris pétillaient de la voir malgré lui et ses lèvres roses attiraient les siennes dès qu'elles les ouvraient pour l'insulter en réponse à ses répliques.

Oui, il le savait. Il aimait Granger depuis son premier coup d'oeil vers elle. Il aimait sa chevelure brune parfois peu ordonnée, aimait ses prunelles ambrées qui reflétait son intelligence développée, aimait sa taille fine et l'arrogance dont elle faisait preuve devant lui, la façon qu'elle avait de se tenir droite même lorsqu'elle était seule avec lui... Tout en elle l'attirait et il se dégoutait d'être ainsi.

Il aurait aimé être le fils parfait qu'avait souhaité son père. Il avait voulu se montrer digne de porter le nom Malefoy en reflétant parfaitement son éducation devant les moldus et sangs de bourbes... Malheureusement, pour une première fois, son coeur en avait décidé autrement en pensant de lui-même, ce qui avait énormément contrarié les plans du prince des Serpentards. Il ne pouvait pas faire trop de mal à Granger parce qu'il savait que son propre coeur en souffrirait, il n'osait pas s'en prendre à elle de façon musclé de peur de l'abimer, n'avait pas le courage d'employer sur elle le moindre sortilège impardonnable de crainte de la voir souffrir... Et ce malgré les tortures qu'il avait tenté d'imaginer sur elle.

Dans sa course, il vit tout à coup la Griffondor s'emparer de sa baguette, prononcer à voix basse une formule puis il comprit le sort et réagit aussitôt. Un éclair rouge alla intercepter les oiseaux magiques bleutés qui disparurent aussitôt. Un peu plus et elle avertissait Potter et Weasmoche avec ses piafs ! Elle se retourna brièvement vers lui, lui assénant un regard noir mais épuisé et effrayé avant de prendre rapidement un couloir sur sa droite.

Il ricana. Ce couloir menait à la tour d'astronomie, aucune chance pour elle de lui échapper par la suite. Il ralentit néanmoins, décidant qu'il serait plus amusant de la laisser réaliser quelle s'était elle-même coincée avant de l'attraper. Tien ? Il venait de découvrir que lorsqu'elle était paniquée elle ne faisait pas vraiment des choix très judicieux... Si elle aurait prit l'autre porte, ils se seraient trouvés en peu de temps devant la salle sur demande où il n'aurait peut-être pas pu la trouver...

Elle courrait vite même s'il pouvait entendre son souffle se saccadé de plus en plus. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés voletaient dans sa course effrénée et cela fit redoublé son rythme cardiaque... Même en voulant se venger il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par elle ! Le moindre de ses gestes semblaient avoir tous pouvoir sur lui alors qu'il était impuissant face aux choix de son coeur. Une question s'imposa alors dans son esprit : Que ferait-il une fois qu'il l'aurait attrapé ? Lui ferait-il du mal comme il l'avait imaginé ? Parviendrait-il à le faire ? En tout cas, une chose était sûre : il n'allait pas reculer. Non. S'il s'arrêtait ici, pour quoi passerait-il ? Non, il devait continuer de la poursuivre et ce malgré qu'il n'ait aucune idée du sort qu'il lui réserverait... Peut-être pourrait-il se contenter de l'enfermer dans la salle de classe qu'elle haïssait le plus ?

_Non ! Ce n'est pas de la torture ça !_ Songea-t-il en s'arrêtant un instant au bas des marches de la tour.

Hermione, elle, ne s'était pas arrêté. Lâchant de temps à autre un coup d'oeil vers lui, elle semblait savoir qu'il ne la lâcherait pas de sitôt.

_T'as raison, ne t'arrêtes pas Granger ! Parce que si je t'attrape... !

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend autant parce qu'elle se doutait de son sort que lui y réfléchissait toujours.

_Rah ! Tant pis ! J'y vais !_

Il reprit sa course, montant de nouveau les marches quatre à quatre et plus rapidement que la Griffondor essoufflée qui pénétrait à cet instant dans la classe de divination vide et non fermée. Lorsqu'il entra, elle se trouvait au centre de la pièce, son visage faisant des aller-retour de chaque côtés, paniquée.

_Et ouais Granger, tu t'es piégée toi-même en venant ici, ricana-t-il en se plaçant dans l'encadrement de la porte de façon à bloquer cette seule issue. Et en plus, on est encore plus loin des profs, de Weasmoche et de Potter. Cool, non ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de tourner un regard noir mais effrayé vers lui, n'osant pas faire un geste. Il avait dégainé sa baguette et la pointait sur elle pour la dissuader de tenter de lui jeter un sort.

_Bravo Malefoy, tu as coincé une élève dans la tour d'astronomie. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Les seules personnes absentes de la grande salle sont toi et moi. S'il m'arrive quelque chose tu seras donc le premier suspect, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle parvint à rendre normal malgré son souffle saccadé.

Il jura dans sa barbe inexistante. D'abord, elle cachait sa peur, ce qui le décevait beaucoup. Ensuite, elle n'avait pas tort...

_Tu sais Miss-je-sais-tout, il pourrait très bien t'arriver quelque chose de regrettable mais tu pourrais aussitôt tout oublier, tenta-t-il tout de même en restant calme, la fixant malgré lui avec admiration et dégout envers lui-même : son coeur battait la chamade et cela lui déplaisait en cet instant.

_Je ne crois pas car vois-tu Malefoy, la tour d'astronomie est l'un des seuls lieux de Poudlard où seuls les sortilèges de défenses et d'attaque fonctionnent. Donc : adieu sort d'oubli.

Il fronça les sourcils. Décidément elle avait un mot à tout... Et en plus elle ruinait ses plans.

_Et en plus elle n'est pas venue ici par hasard_, regretta-t-il. Lui qui avait pensé que pour une fois elle n'aurait rien calculé...

_... Très bien, fit-il en rangeant sa baguette. J'ai compris : pas de sortilèges blessants.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la Griffondor de froncer les sourcils. A quoi jouait-il ? Allait-il repartir ainsi, mains dans les poches après l'avoir pourchassé dans presque tout le château ? Non, se serait trop beau et un Malefoy était têtu et rancunier et donc ne laissait pas tomber si facilement. Ça tout le monde le savait.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'un énième sourire en coin refit surface sur les traits du blond alors qu'il s'avançait lentement vers elle. Hermione recula alors, préférant rester à l'écart du Serpentard. Mais elle fut bientôt dos au mur de la salle, pestant intérieurement contre le professeur qui enseignait dans cette salle : Mme Trelawney. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si sa salle de cours se trouvait à cet endroit !

_Je viens de réaliser un truc...

Bientôt, le prince des serpents fut face à elle, très proche. _Trop _proche_. _Le coeur de la Griffondor battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. De peur malgré elle, mais aussi d'une certaine excitation. Hélas, dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur le Serpentard lors de sa première année, son coeur avait décidé de battre furieusement en sa présence et seulement en la sienne. C'était donc presque par vengeance qu'elle avait frappé le blond l'année passée. Elle voulait le punir de lui avoir ainsi dérobé son coeur et ses sentiments sans lui apporter l'attention demander... Seulement, comme toujours, rien n'était facile dans la vie et elle ressentait toujours de l'attirance pour son ennemi... Ennemi qui d'ailleurs avait collé son corps au sien, la toisant de ses centimètres de plus de son regard d'acier rieur et envoutant. Sa baguette rangé, il l'empêchait simplement de se mouvoir en la retenant par les poignets. Il baissa enfin son visage vers le sien

_... Tu m'aimes, murmura-t-il, son souffle chaud atteignant son oreille. C'est pourquoi tu as préféré te coincer ici plutôt que fuir par la salle sur demande... Astucieux Granger.

Elle se sentie bien rapidement perdre tous ses moyens. C'était vrai ! Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais lorsque le choix des chemins c'était opposé à elle, elle avait décidé de venir ici... Mais ce n'était pas réellement intentionnel... Peut-être était-ce dû à la panique ?

_Tu... Tu dis n'importe quoi. Comment je pourrais aimer un stupide serpentard comme toi ? Interrogea-t-elle la voix tremblante malgré elle. Et comment peux-tu déduire une bêtise pareille ?

Sa curiosité avait repris le dessus.

_C'est vrai ça, comment a__-t-il fait ?_ Se demanda-t-elle sans oser regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux.

_Parce que je sais que tu vas me répondre si je fais ça...

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'empara de ses lèvres aussitôt en un baiser à la fois doux, chaud et pressé. C'est alors que les sens de la jeune fille s'affolèrent davantage. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. C'était trop soudain, trop inattendu, trop doux... C'est donc sans penser qu'elle fit exactement ce qu'il avait prédit : à son tour, elle pressa ses lèvres aux siennes et un brasier agréable sembla s'allumer en elle.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pour se venger ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, son corps semblait agir de lui-même. En même temps, elle en avait tellement rêvé de cet instant... Ni Harry, ni Ron ne le savait, mais elle rêvait souvent du serpentard. De lui, de ses yeux d'argent mystérieux, de ses lèvres pâles et attirantes...

Le serpentard sourit contre ses lèvres, ravi de sa victoire. Elle le savait, elle le sentait et pour une fois, elle décida de lui laisser savourer son triomphe. Autant parce qu'elle aimait qu'il sourit qu'elle ne voulait couper court au baiser pour parler.

_Alors Granger... Tu ne m'aimes toujours pas ? Demanda-t-il contre ses lèvres avec un sourire malicieux.

_Tais-toi, dis...

Ils s'embrassèrent une seconde fois, le blond lâchant les poignets de la jeune fille pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle entourait sa nuque des siens.

Ils auraient pu rester longtemps ainsi, mais un bruit dans le couloir les interrompit et le professeur de divination fit son apparition lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

_Eh bien... Il y a un problème jeunes gens ?

Drago lança un dernier regard à la Griffondor avant de tourner les talons, passant devant l'enseignante en silence pour partir.

_Aurais-je dis quelque chose ?

Hermione secoua la tête et fit comme son homologue, demeurant elle aussi silencieuse. Si on lui avait un jour dit que Drago Malefoy la coincerait contre un mur pour l'embrasser, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru... Alors que la brune reprenait le chemin de la grande salle, un oiseau de papier vint à elle en volant gaiement et se posa aux creux de ses mains. Hermione le déplia. Il s'agissait d'un mot du blond. Elle paniqua d'abord, redoutant qu'il puisse lui dire qu'il venait tout bonnement de jouer avec elle et ses sentiments. Mais son courage de Griffondor reprit le dessus et c'est avec des mains tremblantes qu'elle tandis le papier devant elle :

_Alors Granger ? Ou plutôt Hermione... Ça sonne bizarre mais bon, je vais faire avec..._

_Avoue que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein ? Et ce n'est pas tout, ce n'est que le début de ma vengeance ! Dorénavant, tu devras sortir avec moi et supporter le moindre de mes caprices ! … Et je te défends d'en parler à Potter et Weasmoche ! Va pour Weaslette si tu le veux vraiment..._

_ Je t'attendrai pour aller en cours les matins vers huit heure trente, tâche de ne pas me faire attendre !_

_ Drago._

_Ps : je sais que tu le penses alors : Non je ne jouais pas lorsque je t'ai embrassé ! On sort ensemble dès maintenant alors ne vas pas tout ruiner._

_Ps2 : je t'aime sang de b-Hermione._

Hermione pouffa malgré la fin de la lettre et la rangea dans un pan de sa robe de sorcier. Décidément, Malefoy en avait oublié sa faculté à effrayé... Être amoureux le réussissait plutôt bien... Elle aperçut ses deux amis au bout du couloir, ils étaient suivi de près par Weasley fille et semblaient obnubilé par leur discussion. Elle décida de respecter les « termes du contrat ». Elle n'en dirait rien à Harry et Ron et puis... Ils ne la comprendraient pas... Par contre...

_Ginny ! Tu ne vas pas me croire... !

* * *

**Voili-voilou~**


End file.
